


Pinup Calendar June: Danbeau - Body Painting

by profoundalpacakitten



Series: Pinup Calendar [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Flowy Hair, Like Two Of Them But They Are Very Nice, Maria Has Good Taste, Naked Women, Nom nom nom, Sixty Thousand Photoshop Layers, Sparkles If You Squint, body painting, boobs, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundalpacakitten/pseuds/profoundalpacakitten
Summary: What do you do with sparkly paint and a naked girlfriend: a Maria Rambeau guide.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Pinup Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799209
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar June: Danbeau - Body Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I had some real interesting moments zooming on those tits as contractors were doing the renovations in my house, like, "yes, mister, those are honest to god aureolas, do you want to know all about the seven different pink hues I'm using on them, hmmmm?"


End file.
